Forever
by xoXAthanasiaXox
Summary: Bella finally marries Edward and he turns her into a Cullen. But what happens when the werewolves and Volturi intervene?
1. 1 Preperations

1

Preparations

-Bella-

"Bella, _please_ stand still!" Alice said as she slipped the satin wedding dress over my brown curls. We were at the house, in her room. She was overexcited because my wedding was starting in two hours.

My mother, Renee, and my mother-in-law Esme, cooed over my dress. Rosalie made an appreciative sound. I barely noticed them; too preoccupied listening to every single tick of the clock. _You are ready for this, _I told myself. _Do it for Edward. _

Edward. I can't wait to see my vampire husband-to-be. Thankfully, he's upstairs in his room with Charlie, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. He was perfect in every way, and I can't believe that he chose to marry me instead of anybody else. As an alternative of being here, I picture myself in Edward's cold, marble arms. With his ocher eyes, bronze hair, his beauty was too much to bear. It was comforting to know that I wouldn't be such an eyesore to any other vampire anymore. In a few days' time, I'll hopefully be as gorgeous as Rosalie or Alice or Esme. In a few days' time, I'll be a . . . vampire.

"Bella, you look stunning!" said Alice.

"Lovely," smiled Esme.

"Gorgeous!" Squealed Renee.

"Elegant," Rosalie said in an appreciative tone. Rosalie and I were in much better terms than before. I smiled at all of them and sat down on a chair, exhausted from standing up.

-Alice-

Bella was gorgeous. So was her dress. One piece, strapless, 395 Satin. The asymmetrical ruche bodice features a sweetheart neckline and heavy lace appliqués .The full A-line skirt has gathers on one side at the waistline. The skirt back has a Sweep length train. It was mostly my design, with advice from Rose and Esme.

"Alice, can I please, _please _rest for a while?" Bella asked, sounding completely tired.

"Fine, Bella. But don't run your dress." I said. "Rose", I turned to my 'sister', "Can you get Bella some water?"

"Err, sure." Without another word, she dashed out of my room. "Esme, can you get me that clip?" I motioned at my dresser. "The cream-colored one that matches Bella's―" I didn't get to finish because it was then I had a vision.

-Bella-

I was sitting on Alice's purple bedspread, when I heard Renee's voice.

"Alice? Alice!" my mom was waving a hand over Alice's expressionless face. I, of course, knew that face all too well ― Alice was having a vision.

'Oh. Sorry. I was . . . spacing out. I'll focus now." Alice was back, and I was going to wait until we were alone ― or at least without Renee ― to ask what it was about.

But Alice didn't give me a chance to. After, we rushed down the stairs into the black Mercedes parked outside and drove to the Forks chapel.

――――――

**Author's Note:**

Well, I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short; I just didn't have enough time! I promise to update on Monday at the latest. So. . . Don't be harsh, but review! Also, Bleea's Wedding dress pic is on my profile!


	2. 2 Wedding

2

2. Wedding

-Bella-

_I could do this, I could do this, I could do this. _I continued the little chant in my head while I listened to the beginning of the wretched wedding march. Alice went out to the crowd, and it was my turn next. _Okay, _I said mentally to myself, _this is it. Focus. _

And the big, oak, chapel doors opened.

-Edward-

Bella was gorgeous. Actually, not gorgeous. No words can describe how she looked. She blushed, and I smiled faintly. I could hear the uneven thumping of her heart and I looked at my deep, blue lapel to hide my growing smile.

_Edward, _thought Alice. Slightly keeping my head down, I shifted my eyes to her. _Jacob is coming to the reception. _I moved my eyes to the chapel ceiling and back to the floor. I expected as much from Jacob. I sent him and invitation; he was bound to come.

He could never stay away.

-Bella-

"You may now kiss the bride." said Emmett. I giggled and Edward's lips descended on mine. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but not in front of my parents or the whole town. I guess I'll save that part for later ― when he finally changes me.

-Renee-

When your barely-adult daughter gets married, you will cry. A lot. The truth barely dawned on me right when Emmett said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Now we were at Bella Italia, a fancy restaurant in Port Angeles that the Cullens had rented-out for the reception. The bride and the groom were about to begin the dances when the door opened and Bella gasped.

――――――

**Author's Note:**

I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry that it was way, way, too short, but I've never been to a wedding before, and I didn't know how to describe it. So sorry! Ready, Set, Review!


	3. 3 Unwanted Guest

3

3. Unwanted Guests

-Bella-

"J-Jake?" I sputtered. He was wearing a long-sleeved collared shirt and dress pants. Beside him were Quil and Embry, wearing casual clothes. They were all sniffing the air, looking disgusted. All of them looked enormous. I studied Jake the most, and remembered that it had been weeks since I had seen him. And even then, he hadn't looked so happy to me.

I watched the Cullens and all of them looked on edge. Even tiny Alice looked ready for attack. Jacob ignored them and headed straight for me.

"Bella." Jake said, eyes cold. "You aren't a filthy leech yet, are you?"

I looked at him and whispered, "No." Tears blurred my vision and I furiously tried to blink them away.

I thought I saw the old Jacob for a second, the one who wasn't a werewolf and wanted to kill me as soon as I turned into a vampire, but his eyes tuned hard again and he said, "Fine. Since I was invited here anyway, I guess I could mingle a while." He looked over to the tables and said, "Hey Charlie!" he smiled a bit and tore away from me.

Devastated, I walk to the center table where Edward sat, tears threatening to spill over. I sat down and buried my head into Edward's shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent. It made some of the pain go away. I was unaware that I was crying until I saw the dark water stain on Edward's suit. "Shh, Bella, love. It will be fine." He patted my back like what a mother would do to a child.

I untangled myself from him and looked at the crowded restaurant while wiping tears from my face. Everybody was staring at me but, for once, I ignored them and looked for Jacob. I saw him and his expression was guilty and horrified at the same time. I remembered that he hated seeing me cry or look upset. Tough luck. He hurt me and I want to him now.

I tuned my face toward Edward and kissed him hard on the lips. I kept my eyes open and looked at Jake. He winced then his face transitioned to furious. We stopped kissing and then Edward spoke.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Hurting Jake," I answered, giving Edward an evil grin.

"Ah. I see. Be careful, though. Right now, he sees himself smashing my face into my skull."

"He can't do that. You're indestructible, remember?"

He sighs. "Love, you overestimate my strength." And I give him a quick peck on the cheeks. Then, I stand up and head toward Jake. He was too busy mingling with Charlie to notice me.

"Jacob, may I have a word with you?" I said in a strained voice. He gave a tight nod and stood up. We silently walked to a corner.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It's my wedding. You crashed it. You get out."

"I did not crash it. Your bloodsucker invited me."

"Edward. Did. What?! No, he didn't. You're lying. He would never do that." I said quickly.

"Yes, he did." He reached into his back pocket and came up with a thick, ivory paper with Edward's writing on it.

"Fine. Enjoy the party. Have fun. Just do not get into my way." Without another word, I left him.

I went back to Edward, wanting to dance. I struggled a little, but not because of my clumsiness. It was because my mind wouldn't stay away from Jacob Black.

**Author's Note:**

A few things. 1):

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story (unless I say so). They all belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer, author to Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse.

2) Thanks for the reviews! Thank you especially to a special person who reviewed and instructed me to limit my PoVs to Bella and Edward. I will!

In the next chapter, Edward _might_change Bella. Because of my age (and my inability to write them), Bella will not get her . . . err . . ._ demand_. 

Thanks everyone! Oh, yeah. I appreciate constructive criticism. 

-Chloe


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

As much as I hate to do this, I feel like I have to.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in sooo long. I have a horrible case of writer's block. I hope I could update in the next week, but it's the last week of school and I'm moving schools, and the whole week has just been sooo hectic.

Well, have a great week and critique me soon!

Chloe


End file.
